


I Was Having Twelve Percent of a Moment

by AlexaNDYE



Series: Pepperony Week 7-10-2016 to 7-16-2016 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pepperony Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaNDYE/pseuds/AlexaNDYE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scene where Tony and Pepper are in Stark Tower in The Avengers is my all-time favorite. The sense of domesticity never fails to melt my heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Having Twelve Percent of a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Pepperony Week!  
> Day 1: favourite scene/movie appearance  
> Day 2: favourite trope  
> Day 3: fluff  
> Day 4: post-cacw  
> Day 5: [something with] a quote that fits pepperony  
> Day 6: AU  
> Day 7: free choice day

“Sir, the telephone… I’m afraid my protocols are being overridden,” JARVIS replied to Tony’s instructions of keeping the penthouse of Stark Tower under lock down.

“Mr. Stark, we need to talk.” Pepper could hear Coulson’s voice.

Tony sighed and picked up the device next to him. “Hello, you have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark,” he loved hearing Pepper suppress a laugh at his antics. “Please leave a message—“

“This is urgent, “ Coulson replied.

“Then leave it urgently—“

Tony sighed as the elevator doors opened to the private, and very much intimate (especially with Pepper), floor. He and Pepper both turned their heads. Pepper was all smiles, but Tony was not amused, especially since the night was labeled, in big, large, red, flashy, and bright letters, ‘Date Night’, all of which was ruined by a single person.

“Security breach!” Tony blurted.

“Mr. Stark,” Coulson replied.

“Phil, come on in!” Pepper said as she got up from the fluffy white lounge rug to greet the SHIELD agent.

Tony’s eyebrows furrowed. “Phil?” He got up alongside Pepper. “Uh, his name is Agent.”

“Can’t stay.”

Pepper smiled at the familiar face. “We’re celebrating.”

Tony forced a smile as he stood beside his girlfriend. “Which is why he can’t stay.”

Coulson pulled out a large black file from underneath his arm and tried to hand it to Tony. “I need you to look this over as soon as possible.”

“I-I don’t like being handed things.” Tony gave him snooty look.

Pepper rolled her eyes. “You were fine when I handed you—“

“It’s different,” Tony retorted. “It’s…” Both Coulson and Pepper stared at him, and he could feel their eyes watching his every movement. They were both listening intently, but he was too far into his sentence for his thoughts to dissolve into something less personal. “…It’s _you_.”

Coulson tried not to smile, but Pepper was having none of Tony’s shit.

“Well, this is great, Phil, because I love to be handed things.”

Tony thought he was out of the fire where he wouldn’t have to do all the ‘heavy lifting’ for once. He watched Pepper hand Phil her drink and take the file, and before he knew it, Pepper was taking his drink and handing him the file.

Tony’s mouth gaped at the trade and then looked at Coulson. Coulson was smart enough not to comment.

“Official consulting hour are between 8 and 5 every other… Thursday,” Tony said smartly.

“This isn’t a consultation.”

Pepper’s ears perked up. “Is this about the Avengers?” Coulson raised an eyebrow. “Which I know nothing about.”

Tony took apart the familiar file and started piecing the panel together. “The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought—and I didn’t even qualify.”

Pepper glanced between Tony and Coulson. “I didn’t know that either.”

“Yeah, apparently,” Tony began as he walked towards the small work area off to the side. “I’m volatile, self-obsessed, don’t play well with others…”

Pepper smirked. “That I did know.”

Coulson glanced between the two. He missed their bickering, banter, and the comfort their combined presence gave off. He thought of it as the calm before the storm. “This isn’t about personality profiles anymore.”

“Whatever,” Tony hummed. “Miss Potts, got a second?”

Pepper smiled brightly at Coulson. “Half a moment.”

“You know, I thought we were having a moment,” Tony said as he felt Pepper’s shoulder brush against his.

Pepper deadpanned, “I was having twelve percent of a moment.”

Tony looked at her flatly. He was internally shaking, because the redheaded woman in front of him had more sass that he did in his left pinkie, and she rarely showed it. He missed the domestic moments between them, which is probably why the urge to shout ‘I love you, marry me’ was bubbling in the pit of his stomach, waiting to be released.

Their banter continued until Pepper address Coulson as ‘Phil’.

Tony grit his teeth. “Why is he ‘Phil’? It took quite a while for me to convince you to start calling me ‘Tony’, and yet you call him ‘Phil’ at the drop of the hat.”

“Oh good lord, Tony…” Pepper muttered.

“Seriously,” Tony sighed as he pressed a few images on the panel in front of him. “You’ve known him for like, what, a good few hours? Just because you’ve had a few conversations with him doesn’t mean he’s on the ‘good-ole-buddy’ status.”

“I’ve known Phil for a good couple months, longer than you, actually, and his conversations are pretty deep and meaningful when we play poker together on Tuesday nights.”

Tony let out a high pitched gasp. “He’s your poker buddy? Traitor. I’m pulling the plug on your relationship with him.”

Pepper leaned in close, close enough for Tony to feel her hot breath on his neck. “He’s the one that’s been teaching me on how to beat you.”

“Double traitor. Complete betrayal.” Tony groaned in pain. “That hurts, Pep.”

“Get used to it, Stark,” Pepper replied with a playful smirk. “Don’t think I’ll forget that little bet you lost.”

“I was going to fulfill the bet tonight, but look who decided to show up.” Tony glanced over at Coulson, whom was casually sipping the drink in his hand. “I blame everything on him.”

“You’re just angry he’s the reason why you lost at poker last night.”

“Yup.”

Pepper stared at the panel Tony was looking at. She narrowed her eyes and asked, “What is this?”

“This is…” He flicked his hands up and dozens of files opened up on the various monitors in front of them. Pepper recognized most of them – Captain American, The Hulk, and Black Widow. He’s shown her their files before, and the only reason why Coulson would deliver something like this to Tony was if something really bad was brewing.

Pepper gave a worrying look. “I’m going to take the jet to D.C. tonight.”

Tony frowned. “Tomorrow. You know I can barely sleep when you’re not next to me.”

She smiled briefly. “Nice try, but you have homework. You have a lot of homework, and we both know how you are when you need to concentrate on something.” Tony sighed when he realized she was right.

“Well,” he began as he lazily draped his arm around her waist. “What if I didn’t?”

“If you didn’t?” Pepper raised an eyebrow. “You mean when you’re finished?”

Tony’s smile widened. “Yeah.”

“Well… um…” Pepper leaned in. “…That bet, we’ll double it, and I’ll even throw a little something in there for you, too.”

Tony’s mouth dropped instantly. Coulson immediately adverted his eyes, and fought the impending blush that blossomed on his cheeks. He stood there awkwardly as he tried to occupy his thoughts with something else. He knew an intimate moment when he saw one.

Tony tried to play it off like everything south of the border wasn’t perking up at her little promises. “Square deal. Fly safe.”

Their kiss was short and sweet. Tony wished it lasted a little longer than intended, but work was calling, and he had a lot of homework to catch up on. He didn’t get the chance to say good-bye to Pepper, as she and Coulson were having a personal conversation in the elevator.

The cogs in his mind were already turning rapidly as he grabbed the holographic Tesseract.

Before he lost himself in his work, he texted Pepper on his phone: ‘You complete me’.


End file.
